Sound of Dust
by sirjosh10
Summary: Disastrous weather grips the world as Unicron awakens, but fires, earthquakes and calamitous climate are nothing new to Californians. After chancing upon a huge battle between giant alien robots, Sandy, an Octomotro teen finds herself infiltrating the Autobot base under Soundwave. Begins during season 1 finale of TFP. T for moderate violence. /Currently working on another TF FF/
1. Inclement Weather

Rain thudded on the dust covered roofs of Octomotro, California, a rare occurrence indeed for the city's arid climate. At this time however, it was not unusual, inclement weather had been occurring all over the world- and it was getting worse.

Octomotro though, is no ordinary city. It is in Southern California, and so filled with Southern Californians, who can live comfortably during earthquakes, fires, burning winds and combinations of the three. So it was of little circumstance to find Sandy Keeper laying in bed, listening to music as the Earth rumbled as if having a morning stretch.

Meteorologists were calling this the most unusual weather pattern in recorded history, but Sandy didn't care much for the news. For her, it was a somewhat usual Saturday morning. Her parents were off on vacation once again, sister in college, and her two large dogs on her lap. Then suddenly a small earthquake hit, the dogs went frantic and leapt off their cushion. Said cushion was sent sprawling to the floor with an "OOF!" and left gasping for air, getting dog fur instead as they apologized as best they could. That's it, time for a walk she thought.


	2. Climbing

"What is up with you two?" The dogs sure were acting unusual, at least to Sandy. The animal's instincts had them clawing to stay inside the house, and for once, they got their wish. _Well I guess I'll clear my head anyhow. _

Upon shutting the door, Sandy realized something, it was intensely silent. Saturday mornings were usually rife with the sound of coughing lawnmowers or springing toasters, or, at least cars. Today there was nothing, just a static "hum" that saturated the air, and made Sandy's skin crawl.

"Eh. _Just one of those days_" she thought, perhaps there was some holiday she wasn't aware of, either that or everybody else had suddenly died. _Happy thought._

Instead of taking the usual route, a circumference of the nearby high school and neighborhood, she decided on a path that led into the hills.

About twenty minutes later a ragged breathed Sandy Keeper reached the top of the nearest hill. Octomotro, a valley, bordered the Pacific and was home to about Ten-thousand people along with state of the art solar and wind power technologies. From here, Sandy could see it all, even the railroad tracks skirting the docks and storage areas. It was indeed a pleasant sight, but at the moment, a stillness bleached the atmosphere, making the scene more frenzied than tranquil.

Sandy soon realized this and began the return journey, after snapping a few photos of course. _Success!_, she had reached the bottom._ Frag, where was the phone?_

A look of resentment crossed her face, she'd have to all the way back up.

(A/N: I will try to update more frequently)


	3. Through the fire, out of the smoke

It wasn't long before a low rumbling could be heard. It was undetermined whether it was the mountain itself or Sandy's stomach. She was too tired to care, that is until a blinding red streak of light pierced the sky. - Instantly alert, Sandy became aware of a discordant thumping, an intensifying cacophony of what sounded like screeching metal. Alert, afraid and curious, she decided on having a quick glance, _maybe some sort plane crash?_

Upon reaching a ledge, Sandy Keeper glimpsed a sight she would neither forget, or understand for days to come. The scene now mastering her vision was an enormous battle sound was now deafening, several helicopters strafed about firing their weapons, lasers were shot back - Try as she might, she could still not see who was shooting back, too much smoke and debris clouded the air, masking the belligerent. This is definitely not a plane crash, I, I need to get out of her.. She was caught mid-thought, when an intimidating machine of some sort landed with a thud behind her. In mere seconds, with the sun in her eyes, Sandy made out the outlines of several winglike structures and a nose, or head _or whatever you call it_.

Laserbeak stooped, analyzing this new visitor before deciding to blast it to oblivion. He charged his blaster, but before dispatching the terrified teen, a salvo of bullets jeered him. The laser missed, obliterating a rock mere feet from a petrified human.

MECH's bullets had seen much refinement, and now the pilots of one of the many choppers rejoiced, preparing to capture the damaged companion of Soundwave. They did not expect however, to find a human girl appearing quite traumatized cradling herself against a boulder. Sandy at that moment was regretting very much having left her phone. _Wait!, I can still call 911!_ She fumbled for the phone, fingers jittering uncontrollably as wind battered her face and body. She heard the helicopter but could not see it, as of yet, the sun still blocked her view. After several agonizing moments a familiar "Brrriiing" was heard, then a dispatcher's voice- but it was interrupted. Suddenly the helicopter exploded into an array of dazzling light and blinding fiery shrapnel. a predator drone hurtled through it's debris seconds later. Sandy, upon hearing the explosion leaped instinctively for the nearest cover, Laserbeak, online, though damaged. Sandy clung to the drone and looked up in time to see an airplane zoom towards her, halt in mid-air, break into pieces _or so it looked_, then disappear from sight. A pounding amidst the battle din was heard as Soundwave, in robot form approached. Sandy with the sunlight in her face saw first the outline of spikes, then a sharp contrasting form define itself from the background. She had to shield her eyes to see more clearly- a large metallic hand reaching for her.


	4. Author's Note

**/A/N: **There has been no story progress as I have been focusing on a different Transformers Fanfic, if you like my writing, stop by and check it out- Thanks for reading**/**

Here's the link: s/9431058/1/The-Spark-Corps**  
**


End file.
